Seven Rings
by oddlyaverage
Summary: Serena is completely totally oblivious and unaware that her boss is madly in love with her though he continually asks her to marry him. A cute fluffy one shot. Please read and review. I need help with this. Thanks.


Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon… blah, blah, blah

Please read and review! I need help with this. Any and all comments are welcome. I'll repost this story once I've gotten some feedback. This is my first story in years. I haven't writen anything in a long time.

Seven Rings

"Good Morning. Shields Corp, How can I help you?" rang out the perpetually cheerful voice of the world's greatest secretary. At twenty-eight years of age Serena Kensington was already chief executive secretary to one of the richest and most successful businessmen the world has ever seen.

"Hello, Ms. Kensington. I'm just calling to confirm my appointment with Mr. Shields" greeted the warm and friendly voice of Andrew Crown, Mr. Shields's best friend and business associate.

"Of course Mr. Crown, Mr. Shields will be expecting you. Though you know you never need an appointment." She replied. She couldn't help smiling in reply. Though Andrew and Serena grew up together she tried to keep it all business while at work.

"I know I just like speaking with you" he taunted flirtatiously. "Calling you gives me an excuses to make sure that boss of yours isn't working you too hard."

"Mr. Crown, I'll be sure to tell Mr. Shields that is the reason you insist on pestering him while he is in the middle of another take over" she teasingly threatened.

"It's good for him. He works too hard." He said, teasing tone gone from his voice. "Who's he going with tonight?"

"I've set him up with Amy for tonight's charity event" Tonight was Shields Corp's annual Children's Hospital Charity Ball.

"Amy? That's a surprise. Though perhaps a logical choice" Amy Muse was one of Serena's best friends and also a young up and coming doctor. Amy had always been somewhat shy and reserved and wasn't the typical type of woman a man like Mr. Shields dated.

"It's still rather pathetic that your boss relies on you to set him up for these events." He said, amusement creeping back into his voice.

"It looks better if he goes with someone and it will be good for Amy's career."

"I understand that but it's not like he couldn't find a date on his own and after all these years. It's a bit humorous that the leader of the corporate world can't be bothered with finding a proper date" Serena had worked for Mr. Shields for three years and had been setting him up with friends.

"He's a busy man and I don't think I need to remind you about how his last relationship went"

"Who could ever forget Beryl" With looks that could put both models and playmates to shame Beryl Montgomery had been a striking woman but also an obsessive and jealous girlfriend. She was famous for her temper tantrums and rampages. She had nearly cost Mr. Shields millions with one of her jealous fits.

Shields Corp was in the process of acquiring Granger Biotech Industries owned and operated by the Granger twins Alan and Ann. Beryl was convinced that he had been sleeping with Ann and nearly caused a massive scandal. After a messy break up three years ago Mr. Shields hadn't properly dated anyone.

When her boss first needed a date for a company event he had asked Serena but it seemed unprofessional for her to go as his date and Serena being the consummate professional wouldn't want to embarrass her boss as to have it appear that he couldn't get a date. Overly dedicated to her job she asked a friend to accompany him for the night.

Serena had set him up with her friend Mina Davis, an aspiring actress for his company events. Mina was so outgoing and friendly that she was a great help to Mr. Shields at his business events. Mina being a former model was elegant and beautiful with her brilliant smile. She made conversations much easier as she was far more approachable then the formidable Mr. Shields. That's where Mina met her husband. It was at Cancer Charity Gala that she met her husband Ken Kunzite Roderick who ran a multi media firm. Mina did a few commercials for him and then became a movie star.

After that Serena had asked her friend Lita Westwood to accompany him. She was statuesque with long brown hair and warm eyes. Lita had a small but successful bakery business and figured that she and her boss would be comfortable talking business. That's how Lita met her fiancé Nate Nephrite Forester who ran several up scale restaurants in the city. Mr. Shields had introduced them over dinner and they soon became business partners before getting engaged.

With two friends in steady relationships Serena had turned to her friend Rae Adams, lawyer and daughter of a propionate politician she was well suited to Mr. Shields life style being familiar with public appearances. Serena really thought that they might make a good couple and perhaps they would have if Mr. Shields didn't introduce her to Jed "Jadeite" Powers, Attorney General. They have been dating steadily for almost a year now and have turned out to be perfect for one another. Their relationship was tumultuous but their fiery passion made them well suited for one another.

Amy was the last of her single friends. She had always been a hard worker and had become one of the countries leading doctors in her field. Amy has simply been too busy working hard at becoming the best doctor she could be and didn't have time for dating. Tonight would give her an opportunity to meet some of her hospital's most generous benefactors as well as other professionals in her field.

"It will be good for the both of them. Hopefully they'll have a good time tonight."

At that moment Mr. Shields opened the large solid wood door to his office and entered the lobby where his secretary was seated. The atmosphere of the lobby changed. It was his powerful aura that alerted Serena to his presents. After a few years of working together she could practically read his mind and sense his needs, which made her indispensable as a secretary.

At only thirty-two years of age Mr. Darien Shields was one of the most successful businessmen in the world. His global corporation was the largest and wealthiest of its kind. He had built his empire upon what his parents had left him. His father had run a successful business firm until the time of his death. Both his parents died in a tragic accident while he was at a young age. As soon as Mr. Shields was old enough he took over the family business and went global with it.

He was an incredibly brilliant man. He designed technologies that saved lives as well as managed several other businesses that all contributed to his global empire. At 6'2" with sleek black hair and midnight blue eyes that could cut to the very soul of a person he intimidated everyone. With his striking good looks, athletic figure and raw sex appeal he attracted more attention then he desired. His reputation was formidable. Because of that he was a hard man to know and could be difficult to deal with which is why he only had one close friend. Most people were either terrified of him or envious. Andrew had been the only man he could trust.

Upon noticing her boss she decided to cut the conversation short. "Will that be all Mr. Crown?"

"Is that Andrew? Tell him I want to speak with him." Taking the phone from Serena to talk to his best friend. He's tall frame leaned over Serena at her small wooden desk. She was suddenly aware of his closeness. She could feel his body heat and smell his cologne as he hovered over her to speak with Andrew.

"Drew, what did I tell you about harassing my secretary? Only hearing half the conversation now Serena tried her best to tide up her desk with out intruding.

"No, I don't find it funny. She's mine and I won't let you steel her from me." Andrew was always trying to lighten his mood but Mr. Shields wasn't having it. He hated corporate events but knew they were a necessary evil in order to run a business as successful as his.

"Cut the crap. I'll see you in a half hour."

With a quick good bye from Andrew the call was ended. He turned to look down at his secretary.

"I'd be spared some of this humiliation from Andrew if you'd just marry me." His dark eyes bore into her but she just laughed him off as she had been doing all week.

"Very funny Mr. Shields. Now here are your tickets for tonight's event and the files on the Farley Merger. You have a Meeting with Mr. Farley at 10 am tomorrow. You're also scheduled to meet with Zoisite Winters for lunch tomorrow." She dismissed the comment all together. Marriage. The joke was getting a little old.

He let it go and focused immediately on business. She knew he would. It was sounding like less and less of a joke each time he said, "Marry me". On Sunday night after an emergency meeting he had asked her then or maybe more demanded. "Marry me. I cant live without you by my side." She hadn't noticed the look in his eyes when he said it. She laughed immediately after all she had just saved him by getting him the exact figures he needed from the bank even though they were closed. She had built up excellent relationships with the banks and businesses they worked with. They'd do anything she asked because of the good report she'd built with them. She was able to get in contact with the bank manager at his home who got the figures to her that her boss needed.

"That's right you can't live with out me because who else would save you like that. I think I deserve a raise, don't you think?" she jokingly replied.

"Yes, your right" he turned away from her. His lean frame seemed to stiffen then collapse under a great weight. He seemed a little distant the rest of the night though she supposed his mind was just on work.

He often took lunch in his office so he could keep working. Some days he would go out for business lunches but mostly he worked practically non-stop in order to maintain his company. She had always admired that about him. Through his dedication and hard work he built his company from nearly nothing. His parents may have left him the means to get his business up and running but it was through his own determination and skill that he got where he was today. On Monday the words slipped from his lips after she delivered his lunch to him. She though she had miss heard him and asked him to repeat it.

"Never mind" had been his response. "Bring me the files on the Hunter Corporation" which she did. His mood seemed off for the rest of the day but she didn't understand why. Whatever she missed him saying left him a little despondent the rest of the day.

On Tuesday he was getting ready for a business meeting over dinner at Lita and Nate's five star restaurant _La Lune Sombre_. She handed him the necessary documents and plains for their business meeting when he asked her again.

"This dinner meeting would be better if you agreed to marry me," she laughed at this while she straitened his tie. The great Darien Shields sounded like a petulant child. He really hated business meetings like this and it just sounded like he wanted to use her as an excuse to avoid the meeting.

"Very funny Mr. Shields. Now don't forget that I'll need those documents tomorrow to take to the bank so they can be notarized." He grumbled his response and left.

Wednesday wasn't much better. He seemed rather down though the dinner had gone well with Zac Zoisite Winters. He was the head of the City's largest hospital thanks to the wing Shields Corp had donated to it. They would meet again on Friday for the hospitals annual gala to discuss further donations to the hospital.

She had done her best that day to try to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work. At one point she got desperate and just asked him flat out what she could do.

"You could marry me, that would cheer me up" he seemed so sad. She knew the anniversary of his parent's death was soon. He must have been feeling lonely. It was also the anniversary of his break up with Beryl.

"I don't think that would cheer you up. I'd be a terrible wife." She said with a laugh. He perked up a bit at that comment.

"You're a perfect secretary. What makes you believe you'd be a terrible wife?" he said with honest curiosity.

"Lets just say I find it much easier to keep your business organized then I do to keep my own life organized."

"Is that it? That doesn't sound like a big deal."

"Well that and I'm so busy with work that I'm lazy with housework, laundry, doing the dishes and things like that. I really hate all that housewife stuff. "

"I'll be sure to hire you a maid when were married." He said with a small smile curling on his lips. It was so nice to see a genuine smile on his face.

Thursday at work seemed a little better. Her boss wasn't in such a bad mood and spent most of the day joking about how life would be when they were married. They even laughed about how they would fight over work and how she'd finally have to go to all his business events and dinners with him. They created a whole little fantasy of how their life together would be. They'd have three kids and move to the suburb just out side the city so as not to be too far from work. They'd marry at the park where they first met. Andrew would be the Best Man and her friends would have to fight over who got to be the Maid of Honor. They got very little work done. Mr. Shields only managed to approve three contracts the whole day due to their goofing off. After planning out their imaginary life he asked her again as she was on her way home for the night.

"So you'll marry me, right?"

"_Right,_ Mr. Shields" lacing her words with heavy sarcasm. She shaking her head in disapproval she laughed her way out of the office that night.

Friday was a busy day. They had to make up for all the work they didn't accomplish the day before. They had a lot to go through before the hospital gala that night. They were just about finished with the Farley contract when Andrew called to harass Darien about the gala that night.

She was glad he would be gone for a few hours it would give her time to work. She really needed to get the last few contracts ready so she could enjoy her weekend.

Andrew and his wife Rita Crown met Darien and Amy Muse at the front desk before leaving that night. Mr. Shields had excused himself from his companions to speak with Serena before they left.

"You really wont consider what I asked you early, will you?"

"What do you mean Mr. Shields?" innocent as always she was seriously confused about what he meant.

"Never mind. Will you be staying late tonight?"

"Yes. I just want to finish this up for Monday."

"Very well, I'll stop by after the gala with the information from Zac Winters."

With a quick goodbye to all of them they left for the gala giving her the time she needed to unwind and finish her tasks for the week. She had been feeling on edge after yesterday. There was something about their conversation from Thursday that was bothering her.

The thing was that she was starting to want what her boss had said. She had pictured her married with three kids and Darien coming home to their beautiful home out side the city. She started to imagine herself going to those fancy parties on the arm of her gorgeous boss. She had always done her best to ignore the attraction she felt towards him. She wasn't blind but she was a professional. It was getting harder to ignore him when he was deliberately flirting with her yesterday and joking about marriage all the time.

She had watched him for years, him fending off gold diggers who wanted him for his good looks and money. They didn't know the real Darien Shields. She had also watched him deal with the tremendous pressure and stress dealing with the competitive business world. She had seen him struggle at times but always he was able to rise above and come out on top. He had always made her feel needed. She could remember specific instances of him claming that he couldn't live with out her or that he wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't there for him. It was at this moment she realized she wasn't as professional as she thought. She was falling in love with her boss and didn't even know it.

Thinking back on it she had developed feelings for him right from the start. He could be a ruthless businessman but he was always fair and kind. What she had thought was respect was really admiration. Admiration soon turned to love when she learnt about his past and he continued to reveal his true self to her. There was a side of him few ever got to see. She had been one of the privileged few that got to know the real him. The kind, caring, sensitive and deeply devoted man he truly was.

The hours slipped by as she slowly finished up. She was too distracted to work as quickly and efficiently as she normally did. She was too confused by her newly discovered feelings, too distracted by the depth of them and the longing she suddenly felt.

It was well past midnight when she was just about finished. There was just one more contract to go over before she would be done.

It was then that a very drunk Darien Shields returned to the office. He burst through the elevator doors of the lobby and crossed the great expanse of the marble floor to her desk where he plopped down the paperwork from that night. In all the years she had known him she had never seen him intoxicated. He could hold his liquor and was use to drinking at such events but never had he lost control. He was always in control of things both in business and in life.

"Mr. Shields! Are you alright?" He was disheveled. His tie was hanging loose around his neck and his shirt was half pulled out of his pants. He had always kept his appearance flawless. She suspected it was all part of his ploy to unnerve his business rivals. It worked.

"I'm fffantastic, why wouldn't I be?" he was slurring his words and his hair was askew. He must have been rather stressed that night. It looked like he had run his hands through his hair, a nervous habit, one too many times.

"I don't know sir. I've never seen you like this before."

"Phfff. I'm fine. I've got the necessary paperwork you wanted and I've just witnessed another couple fall in love."

"wha-" he cut her off.

"Do me a favor Ssserena. Whatever you do don't set me up with another one of your friends. I don't think my heart could take it." He started out angrily but his statement ended rather despondently.

"I don-" she tried to understand what he was referring to.

"I've watched one by one as all your friends get the one thing I've desired all my life. Do you have any idea how hard this is." He went over to the bar and got himself another drink, which he downed immediately. He started to pour himself another when he lost his balance, staggered and dropped the bottle, which shattered.

"Damn it. You're my p-perfect sssecretary get me ann-oother drink"

"Maybe we should get you to the couch. I think you've had enough to drink tonight? She managed to get him to the couch in front of the fireplace and got him to lie down.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and while starring disturbingly deeply into her eyes said "I love you. Why won't you marry me?" it was like he was looking at her very soul. It unnerved her. Afraid of being discovered she quickly averted her eyes.

"Mr. Shields this is hardly the time for that. Let me get you a glass of water." She promptly returned with a tall glass of cool water.

"Some aspirin would be nice, I'm going to need it. I can already feel a hangover coming on." He covered his eyes with his arms shielding them from the light. He closed his eyes trying to block out the pain he was beginning to feel.

"Where do you keep it?"

"In my desk the top drawer to the right." He moaned. She opened the drawer and froze. After her initial shock wore off she took the bottle of pills and her other discovery back to him. She read the directions on the pill bottle and gave him the appropriate portion.

"What is this?" she said holding a small black velvet box in her hand.

"Huh?" He uncovered his face and opened one eye. He surveyed the continence of her hand and then closed his eyes.

"Oh that. What does it look like?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you."

"Open it."

She did and was at a loss for words. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A mixture of peals and diamonds inlayed in white gold in the most delicate and beautiful pattern wrapped elegantly into a dainty engagement ring.

"Its beautiful" she finally managed to say. "Who is if for?"

"Let me see it."

"Oh, this. This was for Tuesday." He said rather flatly.

"Tuesday?" she said dumbfounded.

"Yes. That was Tuesday." He said rather blandly as he covered his eyes again.

"What do you mean 'This was Tuesday'?" her voice started to take on a more panicked high pitch.

That was the ring I bought for Tuesday.

"Why did you buy a ring for Tuesday?" She was really confused at this point. Who buys an engagement ring for Tuesday? He must have been even drunker then she guessed.

"A man needs a ring when he asks a woman to marry him. That was the ring for Tuesday." He said rather mater of fact.

"Mr. Shields, why didn't you show me?"

"You said no." it was almost a whisper but the room was so quiet she didn't miss it.

"What?" she was feeling rather dumb. She really didn't understand this. He was serious. He honestly meant to marry her?

"Well, you didn't say no but it was implied." That broke her out of her thoughts. He sounded a little angry.

"What?" it was all she could say. She was still having a hard time processing this.

He sat up or tried to. Serena had to grab his arm and help him to sit up right. When he was in control she showed him the ring.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?" she asked.

"I thought I had been quite clear on that. Why else would I ask you every day?"

"But you were kidding. It was just a joke. Wasn't it?"

"Maybe to you." He said unable to hid the bitterness in his voice. "Don't believe me? Take a good look in that drawer"

Thoroughly confused by that statement she did as he said and went to his desk to take a second look. She found five other ring boxes. All different styles and colors with different company names scrawled on some. There was one from De Beers, Cartier, and Tiffanies.

"Bring them here" he called out to her. She did as he asked and brought the five ring boxes over to him on the couch.

She placed the boxes on the couch beside him. He grabbed on at random and opened it.

"This one was Thursday. It was a large round diamond with a circle of smaller diamonds around it and diamonds encircling the entire wedding band all was inlayed in platinum. It was stunning and must have cost a small fortune.

He snapped it shut and discarded the box. He picked up another and opened the lid.

"This one, this one was Monday." It had five rectangular diamonds. The center stone was the largest. Two slightly smaller stones flanked it and beside those were too other even smaller stones wrapped in a silver band. It was beautifully crafted.

"It was an antique," he explained, after catching the strange look on her face, as if that explained everything.

He grabbed another. "Sunday" it was a simple solitary diamond on a plan white gold band but it was a massive stone. It was simple and elegant. "I hadn't meant to ask you like that. The words came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying."

He quickly took another ring. "Wednesday". This one had a square diamond in the center and small circular diamonds all the way around the band. It was rather dramatic looking.

He took the last ring from the pile. "Friday" he said with a sigh. It had a large circular diamond in the center and two brilliant sapphires on ether side of the center stone with white gold as it's setting.

"You me bought six rings?" she was baffled at this moment. He bought six different rings one for each day of the week that he had proposed to her.

"Seven"

She thought she was having a heart attack the way her heart leapt and started at that.

"What" there was that word again. When were things going to make sense?

He reached into his pocket and produced a seventh box.

"Sunday" was all he said while looking at it. He didn't open it. "I was going to ask you properly today" He paused "I really liked this one". He paused again finally looking at her. He hadn't looked up at her once while he went through the rings.

Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears on the verge of bursting forth. He had meant it. He was in love with her. There was no doubt in her mind now. The look in his eyes explained it all. He honest to God loved her and meant to have her by his side till death do they part. He got down on one knee.

"Marry me, Serena. I love you. I've loved you from the start and I can't live with out you". He opened the box It was a three stone princess cut diamond ring in platinum that had to have been nearly three carats. It was flawless and glimmered in the soft firelight.

"The three stones represent the past, the present, and the future. You are my everything Serena, I need you. Please marry me."

She stood there shaking before him. It was impossible. He loved her so much. She knew in that moment too that she couldn't love any one more then she loved him. She also had been in love with him from the very beginning but just didn't realize it. It took her seven engagement rings to realize that she couldn't live with out him.

"Serena please, don't make me beg." She then realized that she hadn't given him a response or said anything at all for that matter.

She fell to her knees, into his arms and kissed him deeply. The tears flowed freely as she said, "Yes, Darien seven times yes."

"Finally." He said with a bit of humor but mostly relief.

"I love you with all my heart I just didn't know it. I'm sorry it took me so long to see."

"It doesn't matter so long as you love me."

They remained like that for a while but Darien's drunken state was still quite bad. Serena helped him back to the couch so he could get some rest. She stayed by his side.

"What did you mean when you said you 'watched a couple fall in love'?". She remembered.

"Amy and Zac." He mumbled half asleep. "They hit it off right away the same way all your friends did. Its only you that didn't seem to understand it was the same for us."

"You're a hard woman to convince." She laughed.

"Yes. I suppose I am."

"I love you Serena and will gladly spend the rest of my life proving it to you"

"I hope it wont take that long" at that he laughed.

"Yes. Lets hope it doesn't. I love you Darien."

"I love you too."

This story was inspired by my poor boyfriend who has asked me to marry him at least three times now I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'll repost a better version once I have some feedback. Thank you!


End file.
